Spyro: Enter Night
by crashandsonic11
Summary: A story of our heroes fighting against new foes, in a fight to save not only their world but many others...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro , Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 1. Intro.

The land is once again peaceful thanks to our heroes: Spyro, Cynder and Sparx.

But then again evil always comes back. This time the team will face their greatest challenge yet, one that threatens entire dimensions…

We now see our heroes, who are currently flying through the air- To meet up with Eon, who warns them of a great evil back in Spyro's home world. The two dragons Spyro and Cynder eagerly accept the task, where Sparx just wanted to relax- He was forced to come with them anyhow…

Little did the three realize that a currently unknown life form was watching them enter a portal to Spyro's home world.

" They have entered the portal master…" The creature said through a communication device.

" Good, very good…" A voice answered through the device. " Send Ghost if they go to far, we don't want to make it too easy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 2. Ghost

Sparx: Guys, I think I saw a ghost…

Cynder: Grow up…

Spyro: There's no such thing.

Ghost: Fools… Turn back…

Sparx: Yikes!

Cynder: Make us.

Ghost: (tilts his head) You three have no idea what you're up against….

Spyro: Of course we do. We're up against someone who claims to be a ghost.

Ghost:(Frowning- If he had a face for it anyway) YOU FOOLS… You have forced my dark, cold and spiny-fingered hands to tear you apart!

Cynder: Who sent you?

Ghost: I don't have to tell you anything about my master…

Cynder: Fine, we'll beat the information out of you then.

Ghost: So be it.

(Smoke on the water by Deep purple starts)

* _Boss 1. Ghost. Ghost is a ghost of course. So he'll be hard to hit. His attacks aren't really that powerful luckily.* _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 3. Ghost defeated

Ghost: Gahhhh! You fools… my defeat means nothing!

Spyro: What do you mean?

Ghost: My defeat will only hinder my master's plans…. (Disappears)

Cynder: Where'd he go?

Spyro: I don't know but we better keep moving...

Sparx: (nervously) Yeah...

Ghost:(Echoed laughter)

Sparx: Ahhhhh!

Cynder: Coward...

So the three heroes continue their journey. They then come across ancient temple ruins.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 4. Element Emperor

Spyro: Now Sparx, remember what happened last time you flew up to a giant stone statue…

Sparx: Dude, how could I forget?

Element Emperor:(moves slightly)

Spyro: Sparx!

Element Emperor: You fools, the master will destroy you- if you even get that far…

Cynder: Who's the master?

Element Emperor: Insignificant fools, why in the world would I tell you such vital information?

Sparx: Because they're gonna kick your-

Cynder: Enough. We'll beat the information out of you…

Element Emperor: You fools wish to die? Very well… So be it.

(The god that failed by Metallica starts)

*_Boss 2. Element Emperor. Element Emperor is the colossal earth guardian to the ancient Earth temple. His earth shattering attacks if landed will stun or smash you- causing almost instant death. So yeah he's powerful. Fight with caution…*_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 5. Element Emperor defeated

Element Emperor: Gahhhh… Fools… My defeat means nothing…

Cynder: Start talking, who's the master?

Element Emperor: Fine, I did make a promise to tell you if you managed to defeat me…

Spyro: Good, now talk.

Element Emperor: Deathmanifest… He is my master, and soon he'll be everyone's master!

Spyro: Why is that?

Element Emperor: He plans to release an ancient creature of unimaginable power…

Cynder: This creature, does it have a name?

Element Emperor: Yes, it is called: Diementic…

Sparx: Diementic? Never heard of 'em…

Element Emperor: I'm surprised that you haven't heard of a creature like Diementic… What do they teach you in school these days?

Sparx: (shrugs) Maths.

Cynder: Where does he plan to release this creature?

Element Emperor: To the North, you will find Deathmanifest's castle… But I must warn you: it's a dark and dangerous place…

Spyro: We will be on guard. Thank you for the information.

The heroes then start to travel north.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 6. Rivet

Rivet: Well, well, well… You three have gotten far haven't you?

Spyro: Who are you?

Rivet: I am Rivet, my master Deathmanifest has sent me to assassinate you three…

Cynder: Good luck with that.

Rivet:( Hand lights up with plasma) don't need luck, just need plasma…

Sparx: Oh boy…

(What I'm made of by Crush 40 starts)

_*Boss 3. Rivet Plasma. Rivet is a highly devastating fighter, in both hand-to-hand and ranged combat. Use extreme caution* _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 7. Rivet defeated

Rivet: I have failed my mission, I must take my own life. For I do not wish for Deathmanifest to do so…

Spyro: Wait, why don't you help us?

Cynder: You are quite the fighter, we could use your help.

Sparx: (Shrugs) The more the merrier…

Rivet: Even with my help, your chances of defeating Deathmanifest are slim…

Spyro: We'll die trying.

Sparx: Well they will, I won't…

Rivet: Very well, let's go. I suppose you do deserve my help after all…

Spyro: What? Why?

Rivet: You survived my assault that is good enough. Come on we going or not?

Sparx: (Sarcastically) I love this guy already.

Spyro+Cynder: (Shrug)

And so our heroes gain an ally, to aid them for their final battle against: Deathmanifest. Plus they will have to stop him from releasing a creature that could destroy their entire world… Diementic…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 8. Deathmanifest

Our heroes finally reach the castle of the evil creature: Deathmanifest, our three heroes gaze upon the colossal monster that they will now have to battle. Rivet notices their shocked expressions.

Sparx: Whoa, that's your boss?

Rivet: Yes, unfortunately…

Sparx: He's huge!

Deathmanifest: Rivet? Why did you bring them instead of killing them? No matter, they will die anyway…

Spyro: We came to stop you.

Deathmanifest: Is that so?

Cynder: Yes.

Deathmanifest: (Evil laughter) You fools, you can't stop me. Rivet, destroy these fools who dare to appose me.

Rivet: No.

Deathmanifest: No?

Rivet: I am with them now.

Deathmanifest: (Frowning) Then you will die with them.

(Enter sandman by Metallica starts)

*_Boss 4. Deathmanifest. Ok picture this: Huge, colossal, creature. Skyscraper tall, trying to smash the hell out of ya. That is the Deathmanifest boss battle.*_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 9. Deathmanifest defeated

Deathmanifest: Arghh! How did you fools defeat me?!

Cynder: Teamwork, you should try it some time.

Rivet: When you're in hell!

Deathmanifest: … No need, hell is coming. Diementic is free!

Rivet: NO!

Sparx: I take it that's not a good thing…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 10. Diementic

There was then a huge flash of dark energy; a large orb of dark energy was then floating above our heroes.

Deathmanifest: Awake Diementic.

A dark being exited the orb.

Diementic: …What year is it?

Deathmanifest: The year of Night…

Diementic: It is also the year of your demise!

Diementic then threw Deathmanifest into the orb-Trapping Deathmanifest in Diementic's prison.

Deathmanifest: (Echo) Nooooooooo….

Diementic: (Evil and insane laughter)

Sparx: Do we fight him too?

Rivet: We have no choice…

Spyro: Ok, here goes… Everything.

Cynder: Hey Diementic!

Diementic: Who dares?! Oh, it's you 4… What is it? What do you want?

Cynder: We are going to fight you.

Sparx: And then fail miserably…

Spyro+Cynder+Rivet: What?!

Sparx: What?

Diementic: SILENCE MORTALS! You have challenged me?

Rivet: Yes, we have.

Diementic: Very well, you 4 shall be the first to with stand my wrath…

(Almost Dead by Powerman 5000 starts)

*_Boss 5. Diementic. Congrats you made it to the games climax, the last boss: Diementic, the world destroyer. That title means that he may be the hardest boss you will ever have to fight.*_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 11. Diementic defeated

Diementic: No! Impossible! I am eternal, I am immortal, I am Diementic- The most powerful life form in this world!

Rivet: Well now you're "Defeated".

Diementic: This is NOT over… I will return. I will have my revenge!

Sparx: And I will now block my ears. Seriously dude, your voice is starting to get annoying…

Cynder: …

Rivet: Oh the irony…

Sparx: What?

Rivet: You.

Sparx: What?

Rivet: Shut up.

And a flash of light wrapped around Diementic and banished him into his prison once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 12. Epilogue

Spyro: Well we saved the world…. Again.

Rivet: ….

Sparx: Dude? You ok?

Rivet: I haven't redeemed myself enough to live among the people of this world. I should be in that prison too.

Cynder: I understand how you feel.

Sparx: Dude you helped us safe the world, I think you have been redeemed.

Rivet: …

Just before Rivet could answer the 4 then heard gunshots.

Rivet: What was that?

Then they saw a humanoid dragon with guns running away from a strange agent. Then the dragon humanoid did a back flip and epically shot the agent with one of his guns.

Sparx: Show off.

Then the dragon humanoid directed his attention to the 4 heroes.

Rivet: Who are you?

The dragon humanoid stared at the 4 for a moment then…

DJ: Who the # %$ are you?!

Rivet: … Ok…

Sparx: That was weird…

Cynder: Hey! Watch your language!

DJ: Shut up and answer my question!

Rivet: Answer mine first.

The dragon humanoid then focused his vision on Rivet.

DJ: Wouldn't you like to know?

Rivet: As a matter of fact, I would.

Rivet: Who are you?

DJ: …DJ…

To be continued…( Maybe)


End file.
